DBx: Gargos vs Black Susano'o
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Terumi found out about the alternate dimension that a cetain Gargos lies, he brings his armor that was previously an alive Hakumen, and entered the rift. As Gargos was awaiting Jago, he instead witnessed the abomination called Black Susano'o... Is Gargos even able to survive Susano'o's own Killer Instinct?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning As Gargos was watching over the dying Earth, he believed he has won the fight against such fools who dare oppose him... All but one; rather one and a half... Gargos: Hmph. A lowly human being... What makes you able to win? Yuuki Terumi: Does it look like I give 3 Flying Fucks?! Look behind me! Gargos: Hmmm... Just a suit of Armor. How very pathetic! Even Aganos failed to defeat me. What makes you anymore superior?! Yuuki Terumi: Just watch, brainless monster! Gargos watched in amazement as Terumi fused with the Vacant Susano'o Unit, and became a complete monster known as Black Susano'o. What Gargos now saw was something from his worst nightmares; a Black, and Green Bigger Bad that left Gargos Speechless. Black Susano'o: You look like you are at a loss of words, Deathbeast. I believe I can settle this for you. As Black Susano'o charged at Gargos, the two are forced to decide fate itself... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' As Black Susano'o was about to attack, Gargos EASILY First-Frame Combo Break him with Daigo Efficency. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! Gargos then struck with his countergrab, creating portals as he flew into them... Black Susano'o wasn't phased. Not one electron... He used his animal instinct to shred Gargos, ripping him to bits. Gargos could've died there, but he narrowly avoided Black Susano'o's saber. He then attempted to attack Black Susano'o- Only to be caught by the neck... Black Susano'o: I will make your throat BLEED! Gargos: At least you know I've transcended beyond breathing... Black Susano'o You think you're a God of this dimension?! You're looking at one. As Black Susano'o took out Gargos, he counterattacked utilizing his portals again. This time, it did acceptable damage, but Susano'o fought back by using his Overdrive, cancelling into his Exceed Accel, Counter Breaking Gargos' attack. ' ''IT'S THE COUNTER BREAKER!!!!! ' Black Susano'o was slashing at Gargos, then was sent sky high, as he used his hair as blades... Desperate, Gargos summoned many monstrous legions, only for Black Susano'o to slash them all with his sword. Gargos eventually realized that he was being defeated by someone resembling Shadow Jago. Even though he was defeated by OMEN, it just wasn't enough... He was staring up to another Primeval Horror... As Black Susano'o tried to crush Gargos' Skull, he miraculously grabbed his grab, and take him out. He then took this opportunity to activate his Shadow Moves... He grabbed Black Susano'o, and pummeled him apart, even breaking his armor. The helm smashed in two. What was revealed, horrified Gargos... ???: Sick Fuck! Did you really think destroying my armor can stop me?! Gargos' opinion of the Eldritch being was right; It was the man who intruded on his realm: Yuuki Terumi. Except, he is now the soul of Black Susano'o. Gargos had no choice but to use his Shadow Mode to cover himself in Stone, but even this isn't enough. Terumi ripped the very skin that was under the stone armor off. The battle then concluded with Terumi summoning a giant sword, and blasting Gargos to bits as he slashed him multiple times per second... Gargos then became one with the realm itself... Terumi found no challenge in such a fight. He decided to leave the broken Susano'o Unit with the bloodbath where Gargos exploded, and walk his way back to Earth. He now had one last grudge with an anonymous soldier of God... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: ADMIT IT! YOU SAW THE OUTCOME COMING! The Winner is... BLACK SUSANO'O! Gargos is from KILLER INSTINCT, owned by IRON GALAXY. Black Susano'o is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Next Time The biggest monsters now clash in a dream that can't be awakened... The worst Abominations clash... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Complete Monster' themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights